Ah! The Smell of Smoke and Sin!
by Teh Original Cyn
Summary: Urd and Mara are drinking again... Yaay! UrdxMara shoujo-ai
1. Of Harlequin Wings and Sake

**Disclaimer:** I own exactly nothing. If I did, Urd would be MINE ;)

"Ha! I win AGAIN!" crowed Urd victoriously. She looked smugly at the demon glowering at her across the coffee table. The floor and coffee table were littered with empty sake bottles, a testament to the two women's prowess as freaking lushes. Urd lolled her head back, her purple shirt sliding languorously off of one tan shoulder, revealing no bra strap.

Mara grunted and took another swig of her sake, trying hard not to look at Urd's nipples poking insistently and obscenely at the thin cloth of her shirt.

"No, no, no." said Urd, wagging one finger "You have to chug. This is a drinking game, after all."

Mara simply frowned and drained her sake cup. She wiped her mouth and slammed the empty cup down on the table.

Urd lifted another full bottle of alcohol and wiggled her eyebrows. "Round 28?" she questioned.

Mara nodded, stony faced, a faint flush on her cheeks due to her rapidly intensifying inebriation.

They had done this so many times before, it felt like. Never in public, never in bars, only alone, together in Urd's room. Or on the roof of the temple, if it was nice enough, hiding away from Bell and Keiichi and whoever else was over, frequently Megumi. Sometimes Mara wondered if she were a goddess whether they would go out drinking publicly. If Urd wasn't ashamed of being friends with a demon. Although, she wasn't sure if it was really that Urd was ashamed of her, the goddess seemed to not give a shit what anyone thought. But the nagging thought was still there. Not that she'd have wanted to go anywhere with Urd anyways. The demon felt too pathetically inadequate in the face of the goddess's stunning beauty and cavalier attitude, plus she sure as hell didn't want to face Hild-sama's wrath and perhaps even jealousy that the low class demon was closer to her daughter than she herself could ever get.

Urd sighed, bringing Mara back to the activity at hand and cracked open the sake, filling both their cups. She grinned mischievously and winked, "This regular poker is growing tiresome. How bout we play some strip poker?"

"N-n-no way!" Mara stammered, flushing more—as she always did when faced with anything even remotely like flirting—and unconsciously clutching her cape closer to her body. "You already walk around half naked anyways! How is that fair?"

Urd shrugged and pulled the collar of her shirt back up her shoulder. "That's because I'm wicked hot, and mortals should not be deprived of seeing a goddess in her full glory. Oh well- have it your way. Just trying to make things more interesting, Ma-chan."

Mara dropped her hands and frowned angrily. "Don't call me that."

"And why not, Ma-chan?" Urd smirked. "It's cute, just like you. Even though no one can really tell you're cute with all that black and glowering business."

Mara shook her head vehemently, "That's what Hild-sama calls me. I hate it."

Urd's face darkened at the mention of her mother's name, and her violet eyes flashed.

Mara noticed the effect invoking Hild's name had on the goddess and could not pass up the opportunity to hassle Urd. She was a demon, after all. "Although…"she said teasingly, "Your mom is really quite an attractive woman. For being older than dirt and the ruler of hell and whatnot."

And Hild was. Like an older, naughtier, bustier and more forward version of Urd, (if that was even possible) but with an undeniable cruel streak that Urd didn't seem to possess. Urd was far from "nice" but she was nicer than Hild by far.

Urd growled ominously. "Screw you." She mumbled. "She is not." And then under her breath, "Wouldn't be surprised if she's tried to pull rank and seduce you, that whore. Or worse."

"Come _on_," scoffed Mara, "She's like what you would be if you embraced all of your demonic powers, as you should. Perhaps you should try and patch things up, maybe."

Urd shoved her silver white hair back and looked away. "I don't want to talk about that." She said, and took a gulp of her sake, "It's your turn to deal."

Mara ignored this studied her hands thoughtfully. "You're lucky you had the choice." She said softly.

Urd's head jerked up, violet eyes warning Mara not to go there.

Mara continued, impervious to the goddess's warning, she hadn't _meant_ to go there but it was too late now. "I never had the choice."

Urd gripped her cup tightly, looking into the alcohol swishing around in it.

"If I had…" Mara trailed off, then continued, "You know I've always envied you."

Urd simply nodded. She was well aware of Mara's envy.

Mara set her cup down with an audible thunk and shoved her golden hair away from her face. "You don't even know. When we were teenagers, I hated you for having what I couldn't. You were so beautiful, with your beautiful sisters and your beautiful angel. I guess that's why I pursued a friendship with you. Because in a way I wanted to be you."

Urd looked up suddenly, ignoring all of the statement except for the first part. "You think I'm beautiful?" she questioned.

Mara blushed furiously and cursed herself for paying the goddess a compliment. "Well of course. Baka! You know you are, strutting around in those clothes, acting all seductive."

"Well yeah…" Urd admitted breezily, "I know. But I never knew _you_ thought so. Or that you were jealous of me."

Mara smiled sadly, showing a slip of pointy teeth. "Yeah. I did. Do. Ah whatever, let's drink. What will be, will be. And what is, is. Not gonna change now." And she took a huge slug of her sake.

Urd looked at the devil sitting across from her, noted the look in those crimson eyes—hurt, shame, and a little anger. She chuckled a bit on the inside at Mara's teeth still showing even though the blonde's mouth was closed. It was awfully endearing. The look in the devil's eyes—Urd had seen it before, in her own eyes, when she stared, shaking, in the mirror after her true nature had been revealed, and again after her angel had appeared for the first time. Shaking her head at the memory, Urd knew she should probably say something to Mara. She didn't make a habit of showing her care or concern for people, but something about the familiarity of the look…

"Listen, Mara," she started, tried to give the devil one of her trademark smirks but failed. "Listen Mara," she said again, gently. "It's been extremely rough for me. Feeling like I don't belong in either world. At least you know your place, and do well at what you do. Me, I'm lost. My sisters will never understand. I feel like a stranger when I'm around them. Or lost. Or you, know, not good enough." She waved a hand around to punctuate her statement.

Mara glanced up, looking sadder than Urd had ever seen her. It was so rare that the devil and the goddess showed true emotion around each other. All their heart to hearts had been when they were much younger, when the gap between their two worlds had seemed far less wide and daunting.

Mara swallowed audibly. "Urd…. Can I ask you something?"

Urd nodded questioningly.

"Can, can…"

"Can you what?" Urd smirked, "Get more sake? Or some poker tips? Gods know you need them."

Mara shook her head. "Can I see your angel?"

The smirk died on Urd's face and her heart sped up with one massive thump. Surprise showed in her purple eyes, she tried to conceal her discomfort. "What?" she asked, shaking her hair to cover her face, an odd, self-effacing gesture for her. "What for?"

Mara looked agitated. "Cause I've never met her. I've only seen her once, when we were fighting, and we might not be friends, but I mean, I'd like to _think_ that we are, and she is a part of you… And I know we can't really be good friends, but…"

Urd looked down, not saying anything.

Mara's heart sank. She had been right. The goddess was ashamed of her demon side; ashamed of the time they had spent together, ashamed of their friendship, ashamed of her. A helpless and angry tear threatened to slip down the demon's cheek.

Suddenly, Urd chuckled, gave a brief nod and inhaled sharply. In a flash of white light, her angel had appeared.

Mara looked up, shocked into almost biting her tongue, to see Urd giving her a half smile and resting her head on her knees which were cradled against her chest. Speechless, Mara gaped up at Urd's angel in awe. "So beautiful." She breathed, against her will, drinking in the sight of the glorious being, something she didn't have, would never have.

Urd let out a bark of laughter at the demon's awe, and Mara was unnerved to see two pairs of eyes on her, two faces smiling. The devil sucked in a breath, scooting back on the carpet, staring. "Shit."

Urd reached up and intertwined her fingers with the angel's lovingly. "She doesn't bite, you know. Even though she gots them pointy teeth." She said dryly. "Come here."

Mara, still mute, moved slowly towards Urd, holding her breath the entire way. She had seen the other goddess' angels, and they didn't even, not even a little, compare to Urd's. The half-demon part of the angel streaked her shining body in black patches; the beauty of the duality took Mara's breath away.

"World of Elegance," Urd said, still with the same half-smile, "This is Mara." The angel cocked her head, and her dark eyes bored into the demon's, scrutinizing her. One pointed tooth was visible against her lips—the mirror to Mara's demon teeth.

"Hello." Mara whispered hoarsely. The angel and Urd smiled. Mara reached out a tentative hand and brushed one of the silky black wing feathers, marveling at the texture, and half expecting her demon touch to ignite it. Urd shivered, and Mara drew her hand back. "Sorry…" she said, sheepishly.

"No. It's okay." replied Urd. "It's just that—we both feel everything that the other feels." She closed her eyes and let an even breath out. World of Elegance cocked her head again and slowly, slowly, with a curious look, reached out one hand and put her finger questioningly on the tip of Mara's demon mark. Mara tried to quell any noticeable tremor that passed through her body, and held her breath as the angel trailed her finger across the red stripe. Urd was smiling softly, and she shoved Mara's knee encouragingly. The angel still had her hand on Mara's face, and Mara looked into her eyes. They were dark, liquid, full of compassion and something else Mara couldn't name. Love? Perhaps, unconditional love and wonder. Mara stifled a gasp then, reached up and carefully placed her hand on top of the angel's.

"She knows." Said Urd. "She can feel it, she can tell that something's familiar, she feels that same thing in me and that part of herself." Mara removed her hand and rubbed another feather in between her fingers, eliciting another small shiver from Urd. The angel leaned way down…. and kissed Mara gently on the same demon mark her hand had been on. Her lips were dry and whisper light. Mara closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them again, the angel was gone. She took a long shivery breath and smiled shakily at Urd.

Urd looked back calmly, and stated quietly, "See? I'm not ashamed of you. Or her any more. "

Mara was startled at how the goddess seemed to have read her earlier thoughts. Shaking it off, she tried to regain her composure, pulled her face back into her trademark glower and growled, "So it's my turn to deal?"

Urd laughed, flicking her hair back flirtily and slitting her purple eyes. "Hell yes. You prepared to lose again, devil?" And with that remark, the intimacy of the moment was broken.

Mara snorted and began shuffling the deck of cards. Urd picked up her cup and looked over the rim at the devil before her. Mara's eyebrows were knit in concentration, and one sharp fang poked out. Funny how Mara had tried so hard when she was younger to learn how to smile in a way so that her teeth would be disguised. The demon didn't seem to care any more.

Urd never let herself get close to anyone one. Not goddess, not mortal and definitely _not_ devil. But it was different with Mara. At first she just thought it was because they were both alcoholics, but gradually she had realized that she actually liked Mara. The demon part in her responded favorably to Mara's nature, and the goddess part of her liked feeling a little dangerous. Even when Mara half-heartedly did her job and tormented the three sisters, Urd put up with it with a kind of graceful humor, knowing that no matter what happened, Mara would still continue to be her friend. Nothing would change that, not heaven, not hell.

Urd absentmindedly looked again, as if really seeing her friend for the first time. A mass of unruly blonde hair, striking eyes that matched the demon marks on her face, and her body encased in black leather and swaths of black cloth. Urd was willing to bet that stripped of her clothes, Mara would be all curves and softness. If only she knew for sure what Mara's felt towards her. Just friends? The devil never indicated either way in regards to her sexual preference. Or that she even had any interest in sex in general But Urd, on the other hand, had decided long ago that she wouldn't mind undressing this demon, never mind that she was a _she_. The goddess never beat herself up for finding both sexes attractive; it was something that was to be expected, especially with her lusty flirty personality. In Heaven, such things were commonplace. If it had been a female rather than Keiichi who had accidentally dialed the Goddess Help Line and asked Belldandy to stay on Earth, Belldandy would have stayed. It was of no consequence, male or female. Urd was sometimes surprised at what a big deal such things were here on Earth. She smiled, and shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. She put her Urd face back on, seductive, teasing, confident, bold, and swigged her sake. "How about a little wager on this hand?" she asked.

Mara's frown deepened. "What, like Yakisoba on the loser? Or like back rubs for a month?"

"Sure." Replied Urd lazily. "Or…" she said, smirking evilly, turning on every bit of her goddess charms and demon naughtiness. "I would very much like…a kiss if I win."

"Wha?" Mara looked up, confused. "A what?"

"Kiss." Replied Urd, inspecting the ends of her hair, "On the lips. If I win, that's what I want. You can have whatever you'd like if I lose. Which I won't."

Mara was aghast and a flush was creeping up her neck. And that was what Urd had been hoping to accomplish. She was so dominant, she loved throwing people, especially Mara, off balance. Plus, Mara was extra cute when she was pissed.

"Why?" said Mara, clenching her fists, the scowl returning to her face.

"Because," grinned Urd mischievously, "It's what I want if I win. I haven't had a kiss in god knows how long. Although…." She thought back, "Well except for that pretty mortal last week. But he doesn't count."

Mara considered this for a moment, but her greed ultimately won out. "Ugh fine." Her scowl grew more intense, she pulled her cape around her hunched body so that only her head poked out. "But if I win, I want a week's worth of massages AND Yakisoba. And you'll be PAYING for the massages. I don't want you bungling about, trying to massage me. Last time you touched me you cracked a rib."

"Fine." Replied Urd, amused.

Mara looked at Urd, astonished, "_Fine_? Are you freakin' drunk, goddess?"

"Indeed not," replied Urd. "You know I can outdrink you. I'm a little buzzed, but," she lifted one finger and gestured to the million sake bottles scattered around her room, "That's to be expected. Now shut up and deal."

And Mara dealt, gritting her teeth in frustration at the goddess's constant needling.


	2. Of Confessions and Lucky Coins

"Mwahahaha, read em and weep," Mara yelped as she laid down a pair of queens and a pair of sevens.

"Oh my." Urd pretended to be disappointed, and smoothly showed her pair of aces and three of a kind. "Hm." She said, smirking and placing a finger on her lips. "Well! Looks like you lost after all, demon."

Mara drained her cup and slammed it down on the table. "Damn!" she cursed "You are a freakin' cheater!"

Urd batted her eyelashes innocently, "Goddesses never cheat, dear. You lost."

Mara rumbled threateningly and leapt to her feet, cocking a fist back. "Goddess my ass! You're half demon! You cheated, you bitch!"  
"Never. You know I lose my license if I lie." Said Urd, rising slowly and smiling dangerously. "And now, I will collect my winnings, if you please."

"No way!" yelled Mara, blushing and lowering her fist, "I don't have to pay up if you cheated!"

Urd slitted her eyes and tapped her lips. "Right here, please… Ma-chan."

"Nooo!!" howled Mara, clenching her fists.

Urd turned away, shrugging nonchalantly. "Ok. Have it your way, devil. Since you're too chicken to we'll just…."

Mara cut her off "What did you say?" she asked ominously.

"Hm, I believe I said….CHICKEN." Urd kept her back turned to Mara, grinning wildly. Oh how she loved giving this uptight demon a hard time. She turned around to say something else, and saw Mara's face closer to her than she expected. She started in surprise, and tried to back up but Mara was too quick, and leapt forward, pressing her lips down hard upon Urd's, eliciting a small surprised squeak out of the goddess.

"Oops. The 'proving a point' kiss." Urd thought, her teasing had gone a little too far, and she tried to gently push Mara off with a finger against her stomach, but Mara simply growled and held on to Urd tighter. Urd could feel the tips of Mara's sharp teeth bruising her lips, and it was very, very… hot. She opened her mouth unconsciously, and Mara freaked, pulling away from Urd, gasping. Both goddess and devil were breathing heavily, and Mara panted, "You never call a devil chicken, goddess."

Urd was speechless, she stood, not knowing what to do, and the shoulder of her shirt slowly slipped down again. Mara's eyes followed it despite her commanding them not to. Urd caught the look and smiled. She had regained her breath and winked, "Mhmm. Well. Not the best I've ever had, but…."

Mara snarled, "What do you mean, not the best? Are you insulting me? How many people have you kissed?!"

Urd shrugged. "Eh, you know. Too many to count. Unlike you. Have you even kissed anyone ever?"

Mara looked offended. "Of course I have! A lot. And…I'm sure I could do better, but…"

Urd's breath caught. "But what?"

Mara looked flustered. "But, you know, you're not attracted to me?" It came out as a question, without her meaning it to. Urd cocked an eyebrow.

Mara continued, words tripping over each other "It'd be different if you wanted me. Or if I was a boy."

Urd looked down, and then looked back up calmly. "Who says I don't?" she said playfully. "Who says I want a _boy_?"

Mara's face registered shock. "Wha… But you know, we're _friends_…" she started to say, but Urd was sliding towards her.

"If I recall," Urd said, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Mara's pants, "You have never been the best at discerning people's feelings and intentions. As a general rule, devils suck at that sort of thing."

Mara panicked and tried to scuttle away from the goddess, but Urd had her held tight and unmoving, with strength that Mara never knew she had.

"Now, you thick-headed demon." Purred Urd, "Kiss me like you mean it." And Mara found, much to her surprise, she couldn't refuse.

Their lips met cautiously, sealing for a brief moment, before Urd felt those pointy canines pushing again, and she groaned softly. She pushed her lips more fiercely down on the devil's, wanting to feel more fang, shoved her hands through Mara's hair and the momentum carried them across the room until she had Mara pinned up against the wall with a thud, her cape swirling around the both of them. Mara could feel Urd's mouth opening aggressively and she did what she knew she must. She opened her mouth to Urd's, and then their tongues touched. Mara let out an involuntary shudder. Urd noted the shudder and shoved her into the wall more forcefully, entwined her fingers in the devil's hair, giving another groan into the demon's mouth. The goddess ran her tongue carefully over the demon's twin eyeteeth, liking the dangerous feel, but liking the way Mara's hesitant tongue slid its way into her mouth even more. Urd's thigh came up swiftly and planted itself between Mara's legs, pinning her more effectively against the wall. Mara felt heat rush to her face and…lower, and at a loss for what she was supposed to do hesitantly dipped her head to graze Urd's neck with her teeth, only slightly biting down.

Urd made a very unladylike sound and her thigh tightened appreciatively into Mara's crotch.

Mara gasped at the contact and broke away, holding Urd off of her, having to use all of her strength to hold the forceful goddess at bay.

"W-wait," Mara stammered, "I'm n-not drunk enough to do this. A-and I also don't want to if this is just some point you're trying to prove."

Urd tilted her head slightly, purple eyes shining, pleased to see the demon showing something besides anger. "What? Why not? You'd have to be drunk find me attractive?"

"N-no. That's not what I meant! Screw you! Why do you always turn everything around?"

" Baka." Urd whispered. "Don't you see that I want this? Not to tease, not to experiment, but because I want it, and have wanted it for a while now. You are awfully irresistible, devil. So I'm not going to try."

"W-what?" stammered Mara.

"Hello?" Urd smiled briefly, tracing a finger lightly down Mara's face, "The old dare you to kiss me ploy? You've never used it?"

Mara looked at the goddess, silver hair gleaming, looked deep into the goddess's lovely eyes, so beautiful, so dominant, so…sure of herself. Mara couldn't have resisted if she had wanted to. Her red eyes dropped shut and she pulled the goddess's face back to her own, "Urd…" she whispered before kissing the goddess again passionately. Urd made an approving noise deep in her throat, and slid her hands around the demon. They kissed for a good long while before Urd decided it was time to lose some clothes. She gently nudged her devil towards the bed while still kissing the hell out of her.

Urd had indeed been right. Underneath all that leather Mara was soft and pliable, pale skin smooth, smallish high breasts tight under her fingers. "Mmm…" she purred, stopping to appreciate the view before slowly unclasping Mara's cape.

"What?" Mara asked worriedly, suddenly drained of all her confidence and attitude. "What's wrong? I know they're not as big as yours… Sorry…" she drew her hands over her chest, trying to cover it, embarrassed at the comparison between her humble assets and Urd's full and glorious bust.

"Stop it. Don't apologize. I like that they're smaller than mine." Urd chuckled, grasping Mara's wrists and pulling her hands down, "They are perfect, you are perfect, you are really _quite_ beautiful. I have always thought so." Mara tried not to blush at this deluge of compliments, and failed. No one had ever called her beautiful, much less someone as gorgeous as Urd herself was. And Urd had _always_ thought so?

"Aw, little demon." Urd leaned over, pulled Mara's hair aside and breathed into the demon's ear very silkily, pleased at the fierce blush that engulfed Mara's cheeks. "You'd think as a devil, you'd be a lot more sure of yourself. Look at you, pulling the chaste and innocent uke. I could just eat you up." And she bit down very gently on the demon's ear. Mara started to protest a little awkwardly, but in one swift movement Urd had leaned back up, removed her own shirt, and all the devil could do was gasp. Urd's breasts did not fail to live up to all of Mara's previous fevered imaginings. It dawned on her in this moment that this was what she had always wanted but never admitted to herself. This is why she couldn't keep her eyes off Urd's cleavage, checking out her ass at every opportunity, and why she flinched in annoyance when she caught men doing the same. All of it came together in this one moment with the goddess's flawless body hovering above her and the silken lips brushing against every inch of her skin.

As they got more intense and more naked, they learned the little things that they would have never expected of each other. Such as Urd had a huge thing for being bitten, HUGE, and Mara was more than happy to comply, her teeth seemed made to do just that—bring goddesses to a thumping gasping arch and making them moan in ways goddesses probably shouldn't. And she accidentally broke the silky skin that tasted oddly of salt and flowers more than once, but Urd simply purred happily and pulled Mara's head closer. And Urd, naughty seme that she was, was taken aback when Mara flipped her over, barely exerting any force, and straddled her, garnet eyes slitted in concentration, unsure of what she was doing but damn ready to figure it out.

The goddess fell in love that night. Fell in love with the devil's sharp teeth, the way it smelled of smoke and sin at the base of her neck, and was both surprised and charmed at the trail of downy golden hairs that peppered the demon's taut torso. Mara was embarrassed that she noticed, but Urd only inhaled reverently and brushed the fuzz with her thumbs before showering the demon's stomach with kisses. And when it was over, both goddess and demon flushed and sweaty (who knew the immortal sweated?) Urd, so unlike her usual flippant self, cuddled Mara very carefully and tenderly, their hair tangled together. The demon felt the goddess' exquisite lush body pressed up against her naked back, warm and satiny and still sticky with sweat, and shuddered once more, falling asleep to Urd's gentle breath on her neck.

Urd was awake long after the devil had drifted off to sleep. She looked at Mara sleeping, her normally angry face smooth and one exposed canine protruding and smiled a little sadly, pulling the sheet over them both.

The next morning, Urd rolled over, covered in love bites, to find a pair of crimson eyes trained intently on her. She started, surprised that Mara hadn't escaped in the night, and then smiled indolently. "Morning." She yawned, sniffing surreptitiously at the scent of demon and sex that she was exuding, and deciding she liked it. A _lot_. She grasped Mara possessively and buried her nose into the side of her neck, wanting to get more of the smell of sleepy spicy demon.

"Morning." Mara mumbled, not smiling back and averting her eyes both from Urd's intimate gaze, and _especially_ from the bright red toothmarks that dotted the perfect tan skin.

Urd's forehead wrinkled. "What is it?"

"Nothing," muttered Mara, tugging at the sheet to cover her naked body, uncomfortable with Urd's brazen disregard for any morning after propriety.

"God!" exclaimed Urd, eyes widening, "No, don't be like that! Are you regretting last night? I was under the impression that demons had no scruples?"

Mara rolled over, so that her back was facing Urd, face hidden in a mass of blonde. "No. That was the best freakin s—it was really nice. But…"

"But what?" said Urd carefully.

"But. This wouldn't ever work, would it. Us."

Urd considered it, visions of purple and red eyed babies shooting through her mind. "No." she replied regretfully. "It wouldn't."

Mara heaved a deep sigh. "Didn't think so."

"But… you know I love you, right?" Urd said so quietly that Mara barely heard it, and gently brushed the hair away from her devil's face.

Mara turned and gazed at the brown goddess. "Do you?" she asked hesitantly, placing a finger on Urd's goddess mark, feeling the warmth of the tiny triangle, not daring to believe Urd's words.

"Of course, silly. You know goddesses can't lie." Replied Urd, snapping her teeth at Mara's fingers, "Now come here."

It was settled and Mara rolled back over obediently to accept the kiss the goddess laid on her lips and the goddess's arms wrapping around her tightly. And their naked bodies entwined together was exactly how Skuld found them five minutes later when she burst into Urd's room.

The young goddess's eyes widened and a tomato colored blush simultaneously rushed up her face.

"Uh-oh." Said Urd, grinning wildly.

"HENTAI!" Skuld exploded, "What the hell, y-y-you hentai demon! What did you do to her?"

Mara screeched and tried to hide behind Urd.

Urd laughed, letting the sheets fall off her breasts. "Nothing that I didn't ask her to." She announced, and Mara suppressed a yelp of disbelief.

Skuld's horrified eyes took in her sister's tooth marked body, the two women's tousled hair, the million empty sake bottles, and she screamed, trying in vain to avert her eyes from all the nakedness. "Baka!! Hentai baka!! Get the hell out!" and groped for her pouch of lucky coins that she carried around for such an occasion as this. "Get out!!" the diminutive fired-up goddess yelled, hurling lucky coins wildly.

"I'll get you for this," Mara whispered ominously, giving Urd's tender shoulder a parting nip. Urd squeaked and tried to contain her laughter, shaking with the effort.

Mara yowled as she tried to collect her scattered clothes and avoid the barrage of coins, and a coin hit her in the bare backside, the holy power knocking her into a wall.

Skuld had run out of ammo. "Banpei!!" she screamed.

"Later, goddess." The demon spat as she peeled herself away from the wall and escaped naked out the window.

Urd reclined nude, tuning out the sound of her sisters screeching and smiled to herself, fingering a sensitive love bite. "Until next time, love." She murmured.

**Hope you enjoyed!! This is one of my fave pairings, and my first fic. Yay!!**


End file.
